


Festering Wounds

by mXrtis



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty goddamn self indulgent holy shit. It's basically just "Nomi talks to Wolfgang about abuse and being a survivor". (not shipping lmao)<br/>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>Wolfgang ran his hands through his hair and kneaded his fingertips into his eyelids. He blinked once, something moved from the other side of the shower curtain.</p><p>“It’s always going to hurt,” Nomi sighed, “Even after you’ve gotten away from them, it’s still going to hurt.” She paused, “You don’t have to say anything, just-just hear me out.”</p><p>“Okay,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festering Wounds

Wolfgang ran his hands through his hair and kneaded his fingertips into his eyelids. He blinked once, something moved from the other side of the shower curtain.

“It’s always going to hurt,” Nomi sighed, “Even after you’ve gotten away from them, it’s still going to hurt.” She paused, “You don’t have to say anything, just-just hear me out.”

“Okay,”

“Even after the bruises are gone or the cuts are healed there’s always gonna be something raw and bleeding inside of you. It’s probably never going to scar over, okay? And sometimes you’re gonna forget that not everyone is walking around with this big wound. Sometimes you’re not gonna be able to do something because it makes you think of someone who hurt you and it’s gonna be hard because you can’t just be like ‘can’t you see I’m bleeding over here?? I can’t do this, it’ll just make the wound bigger. I thought that was obvious!’”

Nomi swallowed hard, “I’ve met so many people who think that the best thing to do is move on, and I guess it kind of is. But it’s always going to be a part of me. What happened to me shaped me, and as bad as it is, if I just blocked out everything that my parents did and didn’t let it affect me anymore, I’d be getting rid of half of myself.”

Wolfgang tensed as he felt the familiar crescendo of fear rise in his chest.

“I can’t let it take over my life, and sometimes it’s hard. Sometimes I feel like I’m being swallowed up by it all. It’s like everything that’s ever happened to me comes rushing back and I just freeze up and I can’t move or think because everything hurts so much. That’s gonna happen sometimes and that’s okay because it’s our right to feel these things.” Nomi swiped away the straight stream of tears down her cheek.

“I’ve seen everything that’s happened to you and all of it was horrible. Your father deserved everything he got. Your uncle did too. They were both despicable human beings.”

Wolfgang dropped to his knees and let the water hit his back.

“Nomi,” Wolfgang’s voice cracked, “He knew what my father was doing. He knew all along and he did _**NOTHING**_. He said he loved me like a son over and over again but he just STOOD THERE and **_LET_ ** it happen.”

“My parents always told me I was a monster, something disgusting that could never be loved, everyone around me did too. Everything told me that I was repulsive and that if I ever was who I wanted to be I would be in constant danger. I spent so long being the person they told me I had to be because I was too afraid to-” Nomi inhaled deeply, “-to show them that I wasn’t the monster they thought I was.”

“So?”

Nomi wiped her nose on her sleeve, “I proved them wrong. I proved everyone who said I’d never be a ‘real woman’ wrong and I proved everyone who said no one could ever love someone like me wrong. Just because someone thinks you’re a monster, it doesn’t mean you are.”

Nomi blinked and found herself back in her apartment.

-

Wolfgang shut off the shower after the hot water ran out. He stood up and walked out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and wandered into his bedroom. After getting dressed, he walked through the threshold into Nomi’s apartment. Nomi stood up from her computer.

“Hey?”

Wolfgang opened his arms, “Can I?”

Nomi stepped forward and nodded. He pulled her into a hug and she felt the brush of his damp hair against her neck.

“We’re gonna be okay.” She sighed.

“I know we are,” He spoke into her neck.


End file.
